Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Lenayuri
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Cuando Harry tenía sólo seis años de edad aprendió exactamente lo que era el odio. Les odiaba. Su abusivos tía y tío eran oh tan perfectos a los ojos de la sociedad. Pero tras cerrar las puertas, era una historia diferente.
1. Miedo

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a** shedevil628**.

Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

**Advertencias**: Mención de abuso infantil –golpes.

* * *

**Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone**

**I. Miedo**

—¿Qué te he dicho acerca de esas rarezas, chico?— Tío Vernon gritó hacia el pequeño y desnutrido rostro de cinco años.

—L-lo siento tío, yo no quise— Harry balbuceó

—¡Silencio!— Vernon le golpeó y lo metió en el armario. La puerta se cerró y la cerradura hizo clic con firmeza.

La oscuridad era opresiva, le hacía sentir como si no pudiera respirar. Sacudiéndose, se acurrucó en una bola y esperó hasta que le recordaran.

=X=

A través de su corta vida, Harry había aprendido mucho sobre el miedo. Sabía que podía hacer que los hombres más fuertes y más inteligentes cayeran de rodillas, llorando. Pero Harry se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca iba a llorar de nuevo. Con su sexto cumpleaños también llegó una revelación inquietante, a nadie le importaba. Tía Petunia se limitaba a observarle cuando Vernon perdía los estribos y golpeaba a Harry. Dudley reía. Harry también había aprendido que cuanto más hablas, más te arrepientes. Así que, obviamente, si hablaba menos le odiarían menos ¿no?

=X=

Harry caminó a través de las hojas frescas en su camino a la biblioteca. Era una hermosa mañana de sábado por lo que se dirigió al lugar más seguro que conocía. Harry leyó todo. Ciencia, Historia, Matemáticas, Física, Fantasía, Horror. Cualquier cosa que pudiera alcanzar, leyó. La lectura era una vía de escape. Se sentía como si pudiera meterse en la piel del personaje en los libros de fantasía y mientras fuera ellos, no tenía que ser él.

=X=

El 24 de julio 1991 Harry conoció la _Ira_. Había recogido el correo como Vernon le había ordenado y sabiendo que se la robarían, deslizó la carta que estaba dirigida a él en su armario. Horas más tarde se leyó la carta a la luz de la luna.

_Colegio Hogwarts_

_De Magia y Hechicería_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe Brujo_

_Líder Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)_

_Estimado Sr. Potter,_

_Nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptado en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Le envío una lista adjunta de todos los libros y equipo necesario, así como las direcciones para conseguirlos. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza a más tardar el 31 de julio._

_Le saluda atentamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora._

_Esto tiene que ser mentira,_ fue el primer pensamiento de Harry. Pero la comprensión le golpeó como una bofetada en la cara. Todas las cosas extrañas, el odio y el miedo de los Dursley. _Yo soy un mago. ¡Carajo!_

Durante los años que vinieron, Harry se volvió un pequeño ladrón que había sacado casi 180 libras de la bolsa de Petunia y la cartera de Vernon. El Callejón Diagon. Allí era donde tenía que ir. Esa era su clave para la libertad.

* * *

**Nota Traductora**:

Bien, éste fanfic se actualiza los lunes -sí, me atrasé ¡ups!- y sí, es la adaptación de los 7 libros, así que~ los capítulos son cortos, así que no sé si quieran que avance rápido con ellos o cómo. Uds. díganme, ya saben.

**Gracias por leer y comentar**.


	2. Callejón Diagon

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a** shedevil628**.

Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone**

**II. Callejón Diagon**

Entró silenciosamente en el Caldero Chorreante, mirando a su alrededor a las figuras tenues y clientes ebrios —¿Necesitas un poco de ayuda?— un hombre, Tom, se presume fue acabando con una taza y mirando a él.

—Sí— su voz sale un poco cortada y lo vuelve a intentar —Estoy tratando de entrar al callejón Diagon.

—Ah, bueno por aquí entonces— llevó a Harry por la puerta trasera, hacia una pequeña zona de césped. Tom levantó su varita y golpeó el ladrillo, tres arriba y dos cruzados —Bienvenido al callejón Diagon— dijo con grandilocuencia.

—Gracias— Harry murmuró mientras se deslizaba hacia el callejón. Le fue muy fácil ocultarse en una multitud, casi demasiado fácil.

Caminó durante un tiempo y pronto se encontró frente a un banco. _Bueno, no hará daño el intentarlo._ Pensó al subir los escalones. Ya había gastado un poco de dinero por el billete de autobús para llegar a Londres en primer lugar. Sonrió ante el poema inquietante grabado en oro en las puertas de Gringotts.

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

_con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

_porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

_deberán pagar en cambio mucho más._

_Así que, si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo,_

_un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

_ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado,_

_de encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

—Hola señor, me preguntaba si tal vez yo pudiese tener una Bóveda aquí— _Criaturas interesantes._ Harry ya había decidido ser tan cortés como le fuese posible con estos pequeños de dientes afilados, eh, gente.

—¿Nombre?

—Harry Potter, señor.

La criatura le miró fijamente durante un largo momento antes de sacar un plato y un cuchillo de debajo de su escritorio.

—Tiene que demostrar que es quien dice que es, señor Potter— la criatura le entregó el cuchillo y Harry se hizo un pequeño corte superficial a lo largo de la palma de su mano permitiendo que la sangre fluyera en el recipiente.

La criatura agitó su mano sobre el plato y le dio una sonrisa inquietante —¿Tiene la llave señor Potter?

—No señor.

—Hm, muy bien, sígueme.

Una hora más tarde, Harry salió del banco con una llave, una bolsa sin fondo de Galeones, sickles y knuts, y un poco de conocimiento. Ahora sabía que el señor Albus Dumbledore fue nombrado su guardián mágico y que tenía varias bóvedas. Se dirigió a Túnicas Madame Malkin para todas las ocasiones y concentró sus pensamientos por ahora.

—¿Hogwarts, querido?— Madame Malkin dijo cuando Harry entraba —Tienes suerte, aquí hay otro joven que se hará algunas pruebas, de hecho.

En la parte trasera de la tienda había un muchacho con el pelo rubio blanquecino y ojos grises plata que estaba siendo medido por una pequeña bruja que vestía completamente de morado —¿Hogwarts, también?— dijo mientras Harry dio un paso hacia el otro taburete.

—Sí— la garganta de Harry estaba empezando a doler por toda esta conversación —Soy Harry Potter

—¿De verdad?— el rubio se veía muy emocionado ahora —Bueno, yo soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Voy a ser un Slytherin.

—Eso está bien.

—¿Quieres ser mi amigo?— Draco le miró con recelo.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Genial!

Harry pasó la siguiente hora con Draco y sus padres, recogiendo el resto de sus útiles escolares y varios libros interesantes que no estaban en la lista. Después, los Malfoy dejaron a Harry conseguir una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante, y dejó su equipaje allí, antes de ir a explorar.

=X=

Su varita la llevaba firmemente en el bolsillo mientras veía en la oscuridad lo que era una señal desvencijada que citaba el lugar como el Callejón _Knockturn_. _Ah, qué diablos._ Pensó, entrando petulante en el callejón.

Hojeó algunos libros en Borgin & Burkes notando que eran mucho más oscuros de los que habían en Flourish & Blotts. Compró varios libros que lucían viejos y peligrosos antes de dirigirse a la tienda más próxima. La gente no presta mucha atención, siempre y cuando actúes como uno de los clientes, realmente no se preocupan por uno.

Vagó por las oscuras y tristes calles por unas horas más antes de retirarse al Caldero Chorreante para la cena. Esa noche comenzó a leer. _"El-Niño-Que-Vivió." Ridículo,_ la única cosa buena del estúpido título era que probablemente fuese para extorsionar gente. Aprendió varios hechizos, maldiciones, maleficios y encantamientos. También se enteró de la forma correcta de cortar, rebanar y trocear los ingredientes de pociones. Ah, y aprendió de las cuatro casas. Hasta el momento, Slytherin sonaba mejor.

Cayó en la cama a las dos y media de la madrugada. La escuela comenzaría el primero de septiembre y ya era veinticinco de julio, técnicamente, ya que eran las dos con treinta. El padre de Draco, Lucius Malfoy, se había ofrecido a llevar a Harry al Expreso de Hogwarts. Habían acordado reunirse en el Caldero Chorreante a las diez y media del día primero. Con deliciosamente y frescas maldiciones oscuras en la cabeza, Harry se quedó dormido.

* * *

**N/Trad.**

Harry conoció a Draco y son amigos *-*

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	3. Exploración, Gringotts y el tren

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a** shedevil628**.

Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

**N/T**: Se agregan diálogos en parsel —_parsel_—

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**

**III. Exploración, Gringotts y el tren.**

Harry se despertó con un propósito en mente, la noche anterior había leído sobre los bloqueos y ahora quería saber si había alguno en él. Se puso de pie para vestirse y observó su reflejo en el sucio espejo con disgusto. Podía ver sus costillas. _Quizá hay alguna poción para esto_, pensó. Después de vestirse, salió de la habitación y tomó un panecillo de la bandeja de desayuno de cortesía, luego salió al callejón.

Llegó a Gringotts en tiempo récord, y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que hablar de nuevo. _C'est la vie._ Se acercó al duende más cercano, ya que ahora sabía cómo se llamaban las criaturas, y le pidió que le realizara una prueba para comprobar si había bloqueos mágicos. La prueba era relativamente simple, todo lo que tenía que hacer era acostarse en una mesa y esperar. ¡Los resultados realmente lo pusieron furioso!

Tenía varios bloqueos muy poderosos en su magia, que le harían muy difícil el acceso a su magia si no se eliminaban. Por suerte habían estado ahí. Después de esa mañana informativa se dirigió a la tienda de mascotas mágicas —_Hola_— le susurró a una pequeña Mamba Negra.

—_Un hablante ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?_— respondió el engañosamente pequeño reptil.

—_Me preguntaba si te gustaría irte conmigo._

—_Muy bien, me llaman Aeries._

—Yo _soy Harry._

=X=

Harry caminó alegremente a través de varias tiendas con una sonrisa peligrosa en su rostro y una criatura aún más peligrosa en su muñeca. Había reemplazado toda su horrible ropa muggle por sus equivalentes mágicos, y había comprado varios libros nuevos también. La noche anterior se había tropezado con una tienda muy interesante en Knockturn, pero en realidad no había visto mucho. Ahora estaba de vuelta y con un poco de dinero de repuesto también.

Se acercó perezosamente a través de los estantes de libros cuando algo llamó su atención. "El arte más negra: Magia de sangre". El libro era de cuero negro con lo que parecía ser sangre chorreando por él —_Hmm… es un libro delicioso. ¿No te parece Aeries?_

—_Sí, muy oscuro. Muy bueno_— Aeries habían comenzado a moverse más cerca del libro que Harry tomó mientras asentía, incluso antes de hablar. O silbar. _¿Sobre qué estaba pensando antes?... ah sí, pociones_, pagó por el libro y se dirigió a buscar a alguien que vendiese pociones curativas.

Tendría que tomar las pociones todas las noches antes de dormir por el siguiente año, para arreglar lo que los muggles habían hecho con él. Sin embargo, el resultado valdría la pena. Aeries estaba comiendo una rata mientras Harry se subió sobre la cama de su habitación de hotel leyendo "El arte más oscuro". Había tantas cosas que podías hacer con la magia de sangre, una pena que fuese ilegal. Aunque no era como si eso lo fuese a detener.

Un posible problema con la magia de sangre es que el usuario debe no sólo ser mental y mágicamente fuerte, sino físicamente también. Tendría que empezar a hacer ejercicio. _Mierda me olvidé de enviar una lechuza a la escuela,_ —_¿Te gustaría venir conmigo Aeries, me voy a la oficina de correos._

—_No, gracias._

_=X=_

Una cosa que había notado era que hablar Parsel no hacía que le doliera la garganta como lo hacía su voz normal. ¿Tal vez porque el parsel era más suave? Sacudió la cabeza y ordenó un búho para entregar su aceptación a la invitación de Hogwarts y caminó lentamente hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Tomó un poco de comida antes de subir de nuevo. No estaba seguro de si era seguro para él hacer ejercicio vigoroso mientras tomaba las pociones regenerativas de músculo y huesos.

Probablemente tendría que comprobar eso. Aeries dormitaba bajo el sol que queda en el alféizar de la ventana cuando entró en la habitación. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y leyó más de la mitad del libro antes de tomar su poción e ir a dormir justo antes de cuatro de la madrugada.

=X=

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidamente y antes de que se diese cuenta, Harry ya estaba de pie con los Malfoy en la estación de Kings Cross —Que tengan un buen periodo, chicos— Lucius dijo con una breve inclinación de cabeza que Harry regresó antes de alejarse. Draco le alcanzó a los pocos minutos en el compartimento que había elegido.

—Hola Harry, ¿viste mi nueva lechuza? Es un raro búho egipcio real. Lo nombré Perséfone.

—Es bonito— Harry ni siquiera levantó la vista del libro de Pociones que estaba leyendo.

—Mmm— Draco puso mala cara por un momento antes de salir para buscar a alguien que le prestase más atención a él.

=X=

Unos treinta minutos más tarde, Harry estaba siendo perturbado de nuevo —¿Has visto un sapo? Neville lo perdió— levantó la vista para ver a una chica con una masa de pelo rizado mirándole fijamente.

—No— al parecer la chica vio esto como una invitación a sentarse frente a él, halando al chico quien previamente había estado escondiéndose detrás de ella también.

—Soy Hermione Granger, este es Neville Longbottom— se sentó por un momento, obviamente esperando que le respondiera, y cuando no pudo, volvió a hablar —¿Qué estás leyendo?

—Pociones.

Ella le dio una mirada y pisoteó a Neville para irse. —_Estas personas son muy molestas, Aeries_— desafortunadamente su adormilada serpiente no se molestó en contestar. Se comió algunos dulces fuera del vagón y descubrió que tenía un gusto por las paletas de sangre y las paletas ácidas antes de llegar a la escuela.

—¡Primer año, por aquí!— un hombre grande gritaba. Harry estaba un poco irritado porque tenían que ir en botes, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Estaba en un bote con Draco quien, evidentemente, tenía miedo al agua pues se aferraba al brazo de Harry. La chica, Hermione, y el chico tembloroso, Neville, estaban en el bote también. Una vez dentro del castillo, una mujer remilgada les explicó el sistema de las casas antes de dejarlos a su suerte.

—Lo harán bien por ustedes mismos— la profesora McGonagall condujo a los aterrorizados primeros años y a Harry al Gran Salón.

—Cuando diga su nombre, por favor, vengan aquí para poner el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza— la profesora McGonagall abrió un largo pergamino, mientras Hermione seguía parloteando sobre los encantamientos de los techos.

—Abbott, Hanna.

—HUFFLEPUFF.

—Bones, Susan.

—HUFFLEPUFF.

—Boot, Terry.

—RAVENCLAW.

—Brocklehurst, Mandy.

—RAVENCLAW.

—Brown, Lavender.

—GRYFFINDOR.

—Bulstrode, Millicent.

—SLYTHERIN.

—Finch-Flechley, Justin.

—HUFFLEPUFF

—Finnigan, Seamus.

—GRYFFINDOR.

—Granger, Hermione.

—GRYFFINDOR.

—Longbottom, Neville.

—GRYFFINDOR.

—Malfoy, Draco.

—SLYTHERIN.

Las siguientes personas fueron ordenadas de forma rápida y luego fue, finalmente, el turno de Harry.

—Potter, Harry— el salón se quedó en silencio sepulcral, por desgracia, no duró mucho. Después del silencio llegaron los murmullos. Harry se adelantó y el sombrero comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Fue colocado en su cabeza —S-S-SLYTHERIN— el shock les cubría a todos, bien casi a todos. El director lucía horrorizado, Draco sin embargo parecía eufórico. _Oh, bueno. No puedo agradarles a todos._

* * *

**N/Trad.**

Por si se les complica, lo que está en cursiva **sin** **guión**, son los pensamientos de Harry. Cuando **lleva** el guión, es parsel.

¡Harry ya está en Slytherin! ¿Cómo influirá esto con Severus? ¿Y Dumbly? ¿Qué con los bloqueos mágicos? *-*

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**


	4. Vuelo, Clases y Halloween

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a** shedevil628**.

Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

**N/Trad**. El título en inglés decía "All Hallows Eve", que es lo mismo que Halloween.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**

**IV. Vuelo, Clases y Halloween**

En el momento en que entraron en la sala común de Slytherin, las máscaras de todos desaparecieron. Los estudiantes mayores se lanzaron en los sofás y sillas. Varios chicos que iban del tercer al séptimo año se dirigieron a lo que parecía un juego de póquer que nunca terminaba. Las chicas comenzaron inmediatamente a chismear sobre sus veranos, y más de la mitad de los estudiantes de Slytherin encendieron un cigarrillo. _Mmm, cigarrillos y póker, si tan sólo alguien hubiese traído alcohol._

Harry estaba compartiendo dormitorio con Draco, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabb. Había elegido la cama al otro lado de la puerta, que era también la más alejada del baño, pero podía lidiar con eso. Draco era la única persona cerca de él. Fue una decisión unánime que todos los chicos fuesen a la cama ahora, después de todo, mañana tendrían que hacer frente al resto de la escuela.

El horario del lunes dictaba que Slytherin tenía pociones primero, y la alegría, era de Gryffindor también.

Draco caminó junto a Harry parloteando sobre algo, todo lo que Harry tenía que hacer era hacer ruidos y asentir con la cabeza de vez en cuando —Están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones— el Profesor Snape estaba dándoles a Gryffindor una mirada fría mientras hablaba —Como hay muy pocos movimientos estúpidos de varita aquí, muchos de ustedes dudan que esto sea magia. No espero realmente que entiendan la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se arrastran a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Les puedo enseñar cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, incluso detener la muerte… si es que son algo más que un montón de cabezas huecas como habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

A su lado, Draco estaba prácticamente saltando en su asiento, Harry no podía quejarse después de ese discurso —Señor Potter ¿qué obtengo si añado polvo de raíz de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

—Filtro de muertos en vida— Harry había decidido hablar en apenas un susurro por toda la conversación que estaba seguro iba a tener.

—¿Y dónde, Señor Potter, buscaría si le pido que me encuentre un bezoar?— Snape estaba mirando a Harry con curiosidad.

—En el estómago de una cabra, señor.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia, señor Potter, entre acónito y luparia? [1]

—Nada, son la misma planta y también reciben el nombre de aconite. [2]

—Muy bien señor Potter, quince puntos para Slytherin.

=X=

Cuarenta minutos más tarde se dirigían a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —Por qué no lo llaman sólo Defensa, me refiero a que debe haber algunos hechizos de luz que son peligrosos, ¿no?— Draco estaba, una vez más, hablando. _No creo que alguna vez se vaya a callar_. —¡Potter! ¡Oye, Potter!— un muchacho pelirrojo con pecas estaba corriendo hacia los chicos a toda velocidad —¡Eh! Eres Harry Potter ¿no? Soy Ron Weasley.

—¡Piérdete Comadreja, Harry está conmigo!— Draco estaba mirando al pelirrojo como si acabara de darle una patada al perro de Draco.

—Oh, muy bien. ¡Apuesto que preferiría ser mi amigo!

—Ya se fue— Hermione había tropezado con los niños gritándose en su camino hacia la clase —Ah, y la clase comienza en 3 minutos.

—¡Maldito seas Weasley!— Draco gruñó mientras corría detrás de Harry.

=X=

Harry no sabía que era posible estar tan aburrido. El maestro de DCAO era un hombre llamado Profesor Quirrell que tartamudeaba tan terriblemente que Harry no tenía idea de qué demonios estaba diciendo. Lo cual era la razón por la que cinco minutos después había sacado su libro de texto en su lugar. Pero Draco tenía otras ideas, como pasarse notas como colegialas. _¿Por qué estuve de acuerdo en ser su amigo? Es pegajoso, nunca se calla y si miro lejos de él durante dos segundos, tiene un ataque de pánico._

Volar fue un poco mejor pues Draco se distrajo con Weasley y el argumento en cuestión lo alejó de Harry por unos momentos. Después, Longbottom había caído, y se lo llevaron del campo. Draco encontró su Recordadora —Draco, dámela— Harry se había sentado a leer en la hierba, pero la nueva pelea entre Draco y Weasley le estaba dando una migraña —Pero Harry— Draco estaba preparándose mentalmente para lloriquear.

—Ahora— Harry pasó la bola de cristal a Granger quien le sonrió felizmente.

=X=

En Herbología quedaron cubiertos de suciedad y Draco se escondió detrás de Harry debido al Lazo del Diablo.

En Historia de la Magia, Draco se quedó dormido mientras Harry leyó el libro.

En Transfiguración convirtieron fósforos en agujas, bueno, algunos lo hicieron.

El resto de las siguientes semanas pasó lo mismo; con Vuelo fuera, la forma de los horarios eran mucho más concretas.

=X=

**Lunes**

Pociones

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

Encantamientos

_Almuerzo_

Herbología

Historia de la Magia

Transfiguración

=X=

**Martes**

Encantamientos

Doble DCAO

_Almuerzo_

Historia de la Magia

Transfiguración

Pociones

_Cena_

Astrología a medianoche

=X=

**Miércoles**

No hay clases por la mañana

_Almuerzo_

Herbología

Historia de la Magia

Transfiguración

_Cena_

=X=

**Jueves**

Pociones

DCAO

Encantamientos

_Almuerzo_

Historia de la Magia

Transfiguración

=X=

**Viernes**

Pociones

DCAO

Encantamientos

_Almuerzo_

Herbología

Historia de la Magia

Transfiguración

_Cena_

Astrología a medianoche.

=X=

Y pronto, ya era Halloween —No quiero ir a cenar, ¡vamos a explorar! Vamos Harry— Draco estaba halando a Harry por el pasillo mientras vagaban por la escuela —Me gustaría estar en casa celebrando el Samhain en este momento— Harry estaba a punto de preguntar acerca de qué era exactamente cuando oyeron un penetrante grito agudo. Harry, completamente desprovisto de cualquier tipo de miedo, de inmediato comenzó a caminar hacia los gritos. [3]

—Um, Harry...— Draco parecía aterrorizado.

—Shh.

Troll. Un Troll. En la maldita escuela. A punto de aplastar a una niña. Draco se aferraba a su brazo izquierdo mientras el troll dio un rugido y comenzó a caminar pesadamente hacia ellos —Bombarda— el hechizo fue dicho en voz baja, pero los resultados fueron explosivos, literalmente. El cráneo del troll fue instantáneamente aplastado. Hermione se desmayó y también lo hizo Draco. Los tres estaban cubiertos de carne y sangre de troll.

_Hmm. Esta es la primera vez que uso ese hechizo y tengo que decir que me gusta el resultado._

—¡Qué rayos pasó aquí!— la Profesora McGonagall parecía completamente horrorizada, Snape lucía molesto, Dumbledore preocupado.

—El troll estaba a punto de matar a la niña, así que utilicé Bombarda en él— Harry estaba sosteniendo Draco con su brazo izquierdo y no se molestó en acudir a los profesores a medida que hablaba —Eso es un hechizo de tercer año— Snape estaba tan tranquilo como podría estar.

—¿Lo es?— Harry se volvió entonces y los maestros estaban disgustados por la gran cantidad de sangre que goteaba de ellos.

—30 puntos para Slytherin por rescatar a un compañero de clase— Snape parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

—¿Por qué no estaban en la fiesta, chicos?— Dumbledore estaba claramente sospechoso.

—Draco quería explorar. ¿Podemos ir a limpiarnos ahora?— Draco todavía estaba inconsciente.

—Voy a llevar al señor Malfoy de nuevo a los dormitorios, señor Potter— Snape dio un paso adelante mientras McGonagall comenzaba a levitar a Hermione fuera del baño.

—No, gracias profesor, lo tengo— con eso, Harry deslizó su varita y balanceó a Draco en una cargada nupcial antes de caminar hacia el cuarto de baño.

Harry estaba sin camisa y mostraba más músculo que cualquier chico de once años pudiese tener. Había estado haciendo flexiones con la ayuda de la estructura de la cama —¿Harry? ¿Era eso lo primero que alguna vez has matado?— sus compañeros de dormitorio habían estado haciendo preguntas desde que había entrado en la sala hace dos horas.

—No.

Se hizo el silencio.

* * *

**Notas**

[1] En inglés se usan los dos nombres científicos para el acónito, que son el _monkshood_ y el _wolfsbane_.

[2] Partiendo de lo anterior, Harry menciona el nombre 'vulgar' del acónito, el _aconite_.

[3] El Samhain es la festividad celta más importante del periodo pagano. Se celebra la noche del 31 de octubre al 1ro de noviembre y se le conoce como 'fin del verano'.

**N/Trad.**

Harry es tan oscuro que me da miedo *-* -y hace que olvide que tiene once años... hasta siento que tiene veinte o más D:

¿Qué tal? Dumbly tiene sus sospechas, pero Harry hace tiempo que escapó de su correa *-*

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que haya sido lo primero que mató Harry?

Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, no he respondido cada uno porque 1) no quiero hacerles demasiado spam; 2) sigo traduciendo; 3) si acabo hoy, mañana comienzo el segundo libro.

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. OwO**


	5. Espejo, Espejo con Ojos que Ven

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a** shedevil628**.

Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**

**V. Espejo, Espejo con Ojos que Ven**

_Espejo, Espejo con Ojos que Ven,_

_¿Puedes ver lo que hay dentro de mí?_

=X=

Más tarde en la noche, Harry estaba siendo arrastrado por Draco a una habitación con un gran espejo.

—Harry debes verte, ¡muestra cosas increíbles! ¡Soy el Ministro de Magia!— Draco estaba muy entusiasmado con el espejo. Habían estado ahí todas las noches durante una semana y Harry aún no se veía en el espejo.

—Hola chicos— Dumbledore estaba de pie detrás de Harry y le miraba con una intensidad inquietante.

—Profesor, ¿qué significa exactamente lo que este espejo muestra?

—Este espejo, señor Malfoy, nos muestra los deseos más profundos de nuestro corazón, ni más, ni menos.

—Vi que era Ministro de la Magia— Draco se jactaba con orgullo.

—Ah, y tú Harry, ¿qué viste en el espejo?

—Él no quiere mirarlo profesor— Draco dio, lealmente, un paso más cerca de Harry.

—Hmm. Tal vez eso es lo mejor. Debo pedirles, chicos, que no vuelvan a buscar este espejo de nuevo.

—Está bien.

—¿Harry?

Un guiño lento fue su única respuesta.

=X=

Los suaves pasos de Harry sonaban fuerte para sus propios oídos. Se dirigía a la oficina de Filch, esta vez Draco no iba con él. Cuando Harry llegó a Hogwarts había llevado una navaja de siete pulgadas con él. Pero la había perdido cuando mató al troll; un estudiante mayor le había dicho que Filch tenía todos los objetos confiscados en su oficina.

En la pequeña habitación había tres archivadores grandes con varios kilos de caramelos, juguetes y artículos de broma –ah y su navaja. Salió de la habitación con varias paletas de sangre y ácidas también.

—No me quieres como tu enemigo Quirrell— Harry se pegó a sí mismo a la pared y vio como el profesor Snape aterrorizaba al Profesor Quirrell.

—Q-qué q-q-quieres d-decir S-Severus— Harry sabía que si se movía lo verían, seguro.

—Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir— el profesor de defensa tembloroso se apartó de Snape antes de caminar rápidamente.

—Potter ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Recuperando mis propiedades— y con eso se fue.

=X=

Era una tranquila tarde de jueves y muchos Slytherins estaban hablando de lo que iban a hacer durante sus vacaciones —¿Qué vas a hacer para Yule, Harry?— Draco estaba acostado en el sofá mirando a Harry, que estaba en un sofá diagonal frente a él.

—Negocios.

—Eso es interesante. Madre, Padre y yo nos vamos a París. Te voy a traer algo.

—Gracias.

=X=

Todos volverían a casa en el tren que salía en una hora. Harry era uno de los pocos estudiantes que todavía estaban en la escuela. Se detuvo ante el espejo de Oesed. Se colocó en el lugar que Draco había estado y vio negrura. El espejo estaba completamente negro, como si hubiera pintura sobre ella. Harry caminó lejos para subir al tren.

Harry se sentó tranquilamente en la oficina del Uso Indebido de la Magia en Menores de Edad, donde estaba esperando a Mafalda Hopkirk. Estaban a punto de tener una reunión con respecto a su emancipación mágica —Bueno señor Potter, siempre y cuando use sus hechizos responsablemente, no veo ninguna razón para rechazar esta solicitud.

—Gracias señora Hopkirk.

—Sabes que todavía tienes que vivir con tus familiares, al menos hasta que tengas diecisiete, querido ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, señora.

=X=

Harry había conseguido una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante nuevamente y yacía con sus nuevos libros de artes oscuras. Aeries estaba dormitando en su cabello. _La oscuridad, ¿es mi deseo más profundo, o simplemente el reflejo de mi alma?_ Harry había estado pensando en el incidente con el espejo por días. ¿Qué significaba? No tenía más tiempo para pensar en ello en este momento porque se estaba preparando para hacer un ritual de artes oscuras. Este ritual le daría una memoria absolutamente perfecta.

También era seguro tomar las pociones indicadas, ya que se refería a la mente no al cuerpo.

El suelo de la habitación estaba cubierto por lo que para un muggle parecerían símbolos satánicos.

Harry se sentó en el centro del caos sangriento cantando en latín mientras su magia cambió su mente. Cuando terminó el ritual, se desmayó. Se despertó horas más tarde y después de limpiar el suelo, fue a buscar un poco de comida y luego simplemente volvió a su libro. Estaba tumbado en la cama cuando sintió un deseo extraño de escribirle a Draco; por lo tanto, sacó un pergamino y escribió lo que hace mucho no decía:

_Feliz Navidad, Draco._

_-Harry._

Lo enviaría desde la oficina de correos más tarde. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Se dejó caer en una posición de flexión y comenzó su habitual régimen de mil con las ambas manos, mil con sus manos, derecha e izquierda, por separado. Luego, mil abdominales y mil levantamientos. Los levantamientos se realizaron al mismo estilo que las flexiones. Harry también había comenzado a estudiar los métodos de muggle de defensa propia, nunca se está demasiado preparado, después de todo.

Cuanto más leía sobre el mundo de los magos más le gustaba la magia oscura. Había mucha más libertad en la misma. Y si había algo que Harry nunca comprometería, era su libertad. Había aprendido mucho acerca de Voldemort y su búsqueda de la inmortalidad y él pensó que finalmente había encontrado la mejor manera de describirlo. _La inmortalidad es un sueño por el que la gente llora y se arrodilla por ella; riñen, luchan y mienten por ella, y si lo permite, estarán muy orgullosos, eternamente muriendo por ella._

* * *

**N/Trad**.

Sí... Harry se volvió oscuro y se puso a jugar con magia oscura también *-*

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**


	6. La Piedra

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a** shedevil628**.

Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**

**VI. La Piedra**

Las botas de Harry crujían en la nieve mientras se dirigía a la estación de Kings Cross. Pronto estaría en el tren y de vuelta a Hogwarts. Acababa de atravesar la barrera cuando Draco chocó con él —¡Harry! ¿Me extrañaste?— Draco seguía siendo empalagoso, extremadamente irritante y pegajoso. Por lo tanto, Harry se sorprendió de que en realidad hubiera extrañado al rubio

—Supongo— su voz era ronca últimamente, pensó que podría tener que ver con el ritual que había hecho.

Se la pasó en el tren escuchando las historias de París de Draco y mirando con nostalgia el raro libro de artes oscuras que Draco le había comprado —¿Harry? Harry, ¿me estás escuchando?— Draco tenía los ojos color plata muy abiertos y su labio inferior temblaba.

—Por supuesto— ah, una sonrisa instantánea.

—¿Conseguiste terminar todos tus negocios?— Draco estaba sentado a su lado, mirando con curiosidad y con un extraño... _algo_ en sus ojos. Era suave y... extraño.

—Sí.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Cosas.

—Mmm.

=X=

Una vez que el tren se había detenido, Draco salió pisoteando hacia los carruajes, Harry le siguió con una leve sonrisa pensando en cómo ser amigo de Draco era irónicamente como un matrimonio. Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un threstrals y pronto estaban de vuelta en el Gran Salón. Cuando llegaron a la sala común, ahí estaba el inevitable "Oh, ¿qué te dieron de Navidad?", "¿Te divertiste?"

Así que se limitó a asentir y se encogió de hombros como respuesta, a diferencia de Draco, ellos aceptaron su silencio. ¿Por qué Draco no acaba de aceptar que no le gustaba hablar? ¿Por qué diablos estaba incluso pensando en Draco? Se acercó a los dormitorios y encontró a Draco en el proceso de desvestirse. Que estaría bien, si no fuera por los moretones que cubrían su cuerpo —H-Harry— Draco no parecía aterrorizado.

Tres pasos hacia adelante pusieron a Harry directamente en frente de Draco. Puso su mano sobre uno de los muchos moretones en forma de mano y al ser el hematoma mucho más grande que su mano, llegó a la conclusión más obvia —Tu padre— Draco comenzó inmediatamente a tartamudear de cómo su padre no había querido hacerlo, que había sido un accidente. Harry se rió con frialdad, con amargura.

—Un accidente, eso es mentira Draco. Mataré al malnacido— no es que a Harry le importase, por supuesto que no. Es sólo que, bueno, Draco es suyo. Nadie más le puede hacer daño. Nadie. Tal vez el rubio se estaba apoderando de él.

—Harry, por favor no puedes.

—¿Por qué no?

—Le amo, y es mi padre.

—Está bien. Lo mataré cuando ya no le ames más.

Draco se estremeció con la evidente sinceridad de Harry y decidió que ahora sería un buen momento para ir a la cama.

=X=

A la mañana siguiente, Harry llevó a un lloroso y quejoso Draco a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey no creía que Draco se había caído por las escaleras, pero no dijo nada cuando lo curó.

—Harry, ¿te preocupas por mí?— Draco le miraba mientras caminaban por el pasillo en dirección a su clase de Historia de la Magia en la tarde.

—Sí.

—Gracias.

=X=

Ella le estaba siguiendo de nuevo. La niña que había salvado del troll no lo había dejado solo desde entonces. Ella le seguía y se le quedaba mirando. Escalofriante. Draco evidentemente pensaba así, o tal vez sólo estaba celoso, porque le dijo a Snape. La niña espeluznante no los siguió más.

La piedra filosofal. Sabía que estaba en la escuela y ahora sabía exactamente donde estaba.

—Hola, no quieres comerme ¿o sí?— Harry pasó junto al perro gigante de tres cabezas, un arpa que no había conjurado tocando de vuelta. Bajó por la trampilla —Lazo del Diablo. Lumos Solem— una explosión de luz brillante fue lanzada al lazo del Diablo que se encogió y Harry caminó por el pasillo siguiente. La habitación estaba llena de llaves, se acercó a la puerta y con —Bombarda Maxima— la pared explotó rompiendo varias de las piezas de ajedrez en su camino.

Caminó entre los escombros y se detuvo ante las llamas —Hmm— metió la mano en el fuego y, por un momento, la agonía corría por sus venas. Sin embargo, cuando miró su mano no había señales de quemadura —El dolor es sólo temporal— y atravesó directamente las llamas —Profesor Quirrell, cómo me alegro de verlo, Incedio— el hombre soltó un grito antes de ser quemado vivo. Harry se acercó al espejo y pensó mucho sobre cómo lo único que quería era proteger la piedra, no usarla.

Y se alejó con la piedra filosofal en el bolsillo y esa extraña visión oscura en su cabeza; después de todo, Voldie no era el único dispuesto a morir por toda una eternidad de inmortalidad.

* * *

**N/Trad.**

Oh, pequeño y sádico Harry *-*

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**


	7. Verano, Primera Parte

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a** shedevil628**.

Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

**N/Trad.** Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos reviews. :)

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**

**VII. Verano, Primera Parte**

El sol entró por la ventana de Harry haciendo que su habitación resplandeciera de color dorado. A las seis con quince de la mañana, lo que se espera de un pequeño de once, pasando a los doce años, es seguir durmiendo, pero no Harry. Él, de hecho, ya está haciendo su régimen de entrenamiento habitual, con su serpiente Aeries en la cabeza. Pensando sobre la piedra filosofal. Le podría tomar décadas para averiguar los ingredientes y el procedimiento para el Elixir de la Vida. Necesitaba una forma segura de entenderlo y mejorarlo. No le gustaba la idea de buscar al eternamente viejo Nicholas Flamel.

Necesitaba secuestrar o convencer a Nicholas Flamel de renunciar al procedimiento. No creía que fuese demasiado difícil, después de todo, podía ser muy persuasivo. Terminó, se duchó y bajó las escaleras. Ya había informado a los Dursley que podría y maldeciría a los que le hicieran enojar.

—Petunia.

—¿S-sí?

—Necesito que me lleves hoy a Londres, me recogerás a las tres en punto.

—Oh, por supuesto— hmm. Tal vez había ido demasiado lejos en sus amenazas... nah.

=X=

En Londres, compró varios pares de pantalones vaqueros y camisetas lisas, un nuevo par de zapatillas deportivas, unos bóxers y calcetines. A continuación, se deslizó por el Caldero Chorreante hacia Knockturn. Junto con su deseo de lucir joven por siempre, quería ser capaz de tomar el elixir sólo una vez y que durase, bueno, para siempre. Pero primero era necesario encontrar a Nicholas Flamel. Parecía más fácil de lo que sería, y sonaba bastante difícil. Carajo, ¿cómo demonios iba a encontrarlo? Si él fuese Nicholas Flamel, estaría bajo el Fidelius.

Afortunadamente, no lo era, así que esperaba que Flamel fuese más fácil de encontrar que Harry. Porque cuando Harry quería, podría desaparecer por completo y nunca lo encontrarían. Knockturn estaba muy, ya que era de día, vacío. La mayoría de los clientes estaban durmiendo, los comerciantes eran los únicos despiertos. Oscuro y lúgubre, con una extraña frialdad en el aire que no estaba en el callejón Diagon. Le podría tomar años encontrar a Flamel, y probablemente lo haría. Pero era mejor eso a la década que tardaría en averiguar todo por su cuenta.

Compró unas dagas antes de regresar a la zona "respetable". En el Callejón Diagon se dirigió hacia Gringotts cuando Draco se estrelló contra él. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy les miraban con desaprobación mientras Draco abrazó a Harry casi hasta la muerte.

—Oh Harry. ¡Te extrañé!

—Acabamos de vernos hace unas dos semanas.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo?— Harry levantó un brazo y señaló a Gringotts, Draco se movió para ver.

—Oh, ¿puedo ir?— Harry le observó, evaluando su confiabilidad.

—Si te quedas en silencio y te comportas.

—Te prometo que lo haré. Madre, Padre, voy con Harry, está bien— abogando por los ojos de plata que podrían derretir incluso el corazón de Satanás se volvió hacia Lucius y Narcissa.

—Si tienes que hacerlo— Lucius lucía furioso antes de suavizar con fuerza su expresión. Harry ya se alejaba, Draco corrió tras él. Lucius se mofó y se alejó, con su esposa a cuestas.

—¿Crees que está enojado conmigo?— Draco lucía moderadamente asustado por esta posibilidad.

—¿A quién le importa?— a Harry honestamente no le importaba, siempre y cuando Lucius mantuviera sus manos lejos de Draco. Los dos muchachos entraron en Gringotts y pronto se encontraron en una oficina con un duende llamado Bonecrusher. Hablaron de las finanzas de Harry y, al darse cuenta que había sido emancipado mágicamente, le dieron la llave de su bóveda familiar. Cuando salieron de la oficina, Draco tomó su mano mientras se dirigían de vuelta a Knockturn para recoger algunos ingredientes raros para una poción que habían pedido anteriormente.

Una bruja se acercó a Draco y él gimió, apretándose al costado de Harry. Harry dejó escapar un gruñido peligroso junto con una mirada escalofriante. La bruja se alejó —Harry ¿me compras esto?— el boticario también tenía una sección para objetos mágicos raros y Draco estaba mirando un collar con un colgante de serpiente de plata. Los ojos de las serpientes eran trozos de esmeralda —¿Está maldito?

—No, no, es nuevo y lo he comprobado yo mismo— la encargada de la tienda era una anciana llamada Lilah, Harry había comprado ahí antes.

—Muy bien Draco, tráelo aquí— varios hechizos rápidos de detección más tarde y ya caminaban para salir del oscuro callejón. Bueno, Harry caminaba, Draco saltaba.

—¡Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias!— cada agradecimiento era interrumpido por un beso en la mejilla, Harry no estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirse acerca de eso.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta en Privet Drive, sus pensamientos de nuevo recurrieron a la piedra filosofal. Y por extraño que parezca, a Draco. ¿Por qué Draco le había besado? ¿Simplemente porque estaba agradecido, para mostrar lo feliz que estaba? Y una vez más, ¿qué en el maldito infierno le importaba a Harry? [1]

* * *

**N/Trad.**

[1] En inglés dice "why in Sam hell did Harry care?" y, según san wiki(?), dice que es un eufemismo para la frase "Why in the hell is that?" – o algo así. Recordé Supernatural, no sé por qué. :P

* * *

¿Qué tal? *-*

Ya faltan dos capítulos para que termine este primer libro y sigo con el otro... :)

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar**. *-* Yo espero que Lucius reciba su merecido pronto~ y Petunia sigue viva, así que ¿a quién asesinó primero Harry? :P


	8. Verano, Segunda Parte

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a** shedevil628**.

Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

**N/Trad.** ¡Y se acabó! -el 9no capítulo es una nota de autor-

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**

**VIII. Verano, Segunda Parte**

Harry culpó a Draco. Lo culpó por la extraña sensación en su estómago. Lo culpó por el hecho de que extrañaba al rubio. Y sobre todo, culpó a Draco por sentirse solo en su cama. Era estúpido, Draco tenía pesadillas, por lo menos una vez a la semana Harry se despertaba con Draco en su cama. Y carajo, ¿él extrañaba eso? ¿Qué demonios? ¡Sólo había pasado por una maldita semana! _Rubio tonto, haciendo que me importe, _y estaba preocupado por el niño pegajoso. ¡Preocupado! ¡Él! Un sociópata autoproclamado estaba preocupado de que Lucius Malfoy fuese nuevamente a sacar su rabia contra Draco.

Draco, que era demasiado pequeño para defenderse, demasiado débil para siquiera intentarlo. Demasiado miedoso para tratar de correr, y demasiado lento para que pueda ayudar. Y no había nada que Harry pudiera hacer. Ah, y allí estaba el nudo en el centro de su ira. Él no podía proteger a Draco de su padre, al menos no todavía. Esa fue motivación suficiente para que Harry volviese por otras mil flexiones.

Harry todavía estaba irritado al día siguiente, mientras caminaba por las calles de Privet Drive. Todavía era muy temprano, pocas personas estaban despiertas. El aire tenía una ligera sensación escalofriante, la yerba aún húmeda. Harry no le temía a nada. No de matar, no de combate. ¡Que se vayan a la mierda! Ni siquiera tenía miedo de esas cosas chupadoras de almas llamadas dementores. Así que ¿por qué estaba tan asustado de Draco?

Harry estaba tan enojado que había pasado todo el verano pensando en Draco maldito Malfoy. De acuerdo, no eran pensamientos preocupantes, aún así, eran molestos. En pocos días iría al Callejón Diagon por sus útiles escolares. _¿Tal vez Draco esté allí? ¡Maldita sea!_

Con toda la rabia que había almacenado durante todo el verano, fue sorprendente que todo se evaporó cuando Draco se lanzó a sus brazos. Y Harry no pudo evitarlo, abrazó a Draco. Le dio un tirón a su cuerpo con una fuerza brutal, y lo abrazó con fuerza suficiente como para escuchar el crujir de la columna de Draco —¡Harry! Te extrañé. ¿Me echaste de menos? — _No, te aplasté contra mí porque pensé que podría hacer que te fueras _—Sí— Harry dijo a Draco y el rubio saltó a su lado mientras iban a Flourish y Blotts —Oh, ¡sé quién es nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa! Me pregunto qué pasó con Quirrell— Harry escondió una sonrisa oscura.

=X=

Los libros fueron comprados, pretenciosos rubios (Lockhart) evitados. Literalmente corrieron a través de los Weasley y Lucius le había devuelto sus libros a la niña dentro de su caldero después de haberlos tomado. También observó a Harry. Probablemente porque Draco estaba sosteniendo su mano... otra vez. Harry miró a Draco por un largo momento, era minúsculo. Draco medía alrededor de unas 4'3; Harry ya sabía que era increíblemente ligero, probablemente alrededor de las 70 libras o menos. Harry por su parte no estaba, sin duda alguna, nada cerca de lo normal para un niño de doce años. Medía 4'8 y alrededor de 110 libras. Todo músculo, por supuesto. Eran polos opuestos. [1]

Harry sabía que Lucius Malfoy le odiaba. ¿Por qué? Porque Harry estaba, de hecho, dándole a Draco un paseo de a caballito. Harry sabía que Draco no entendía la rabia en el rostro de su padre o el horror de su madre. Draco tenía realmente sólo doce, Harry sin embargo... bueno, mentalmente pensaba que estaba alrededor de los quince. Y siempre que Draco quisiera ir a una tienda o salir extasiado, lo hacía en la espalda de Harry. Todo lo que Harry tenía que decir sobre esto era que Draco tenía mucha suerte de que su cuerpo aún tenía que ponerse al día con su mente.

Harry tenía una paleta de sangre en su boca, Draco se la había arrebatado hace unos minutos para poder probarla. La expresión en el rostro de Lucius Malfoy no tenía precio. Ya había fastidiado a Draco sobre cómo los sangre pura nunca se dejan mimar. Pero Draco aparentemente no tenía miedo cuando Harry estaba alrededor porque no le hizo caso. Draco le señaló algo a Harry antes de reír infantilmente y besar la mejilla de Harry. Harry juraba por Dios que Lucius Malfoy acababa de tener un ataque al corazón. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero... ¡qué demonios! Le lanzó a Lucius una sonrisa arrogante. _Ah, puedo matarlo ahora mismo, y ni siquiera voy a tener que hacer nada._

Días más tarde, Harry estaba sentado en el tren que se dirigía de nuevo a Hogwarts. Draco estaba prácticamente en su regazo y hablaba sin parar, como siempre. Y no había nada más que Harry prefiriese.

* * *

**N/Trad.**

[1] 4,3 pulgadas son como 1,09 metros. 70 libras, como 31,75 kilos.

4,8 pulgadas son como 1,22 metros. 110 libras, como 49,89 kilos.

Sí Harry, provócale un ataque cardiaco a Lucius, así nadie sospechará nada de ti. xD

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo :) ¡Nos vemos en el segundo libro!**


End file.
